


Абсолютное оружие

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Мартин Уитли как яд в его венах. Болезненный. Сжигающий изнутри.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Абсолютное оружие

Мартин Уитли как яд в его венах. Болезненный. Сжигающий изнутри. Убивающий медленно, мучительно медленно. И неизвестно, что больнее — смерть или противоядие, которого все равно не существует.

Мартин Уитли как сталь скальпеля, что отец никогда не разрешал трогать. Отцовский набор инструментов всегда был для Малкольма недоступен. Под запретом. Но холод металла Малкольм чувствовал и сквозь футляр. Нельзя. Но очень хочется.

Мартин Уитли как дуло пистолета, что направлено на Малкольма. Пугающая тьма. Запах металла, нагретого человеческим прикосновением. Он обещает свободу. Или ад. Или и то и другое сразу.

Мартин Уитли для Малкольма — воплощение всех его страхов. Всех тайн, что преследуют его долгие годы. Смесь ужаса и стыда. Мартин Уитли — враг, маньяк и убийца. А еще — его отец. И это знание отравляет Малкольма похлеще яда, режет острее скальпеля и убивает быстрее, чем пуля, выпущенная из пистолета. Отец, не единожды предавший. Отец, покусившийся на сына. Отец… И все равно отец.

И Малкольм отчаянно ищет в себе капли этого яда, осколки металла, застрявшие пули. Ищет — и не находит. Ищет снова и снова, надеясь и страшась найти.

И только когда Эйнсли роняет нож, Малкольм понимает, что всю жизнь искал не там. Ведь Мартин Уитли отравляет, режет и взводит курок не только в его собственной голове. Мартин Уитли повсюду, если в ком-то еще есть немного его крови и его безумия.


End file.
